The Flying 14th
UCAAF, Magical Support Corps, 14th MSS, Bravo Flight Bravo Flight, Military Unit *'Active: '''2036-Present *'Country: 'United Canadian and American States *'Branch: 'United Canadian and American Air Force (UCAAF) *'Role: 'Tactical Magical Response and Support *'Part of: 'UCAAF Magical Support Corps *'Size: 'Platoon (three-quarters strength) *'Garrison/HQ: 'Hector AFB , Region 3 , RRDMZ (since 2065) *'CO: '1st Lt. (SC) Amber Ladouceur *'Nickname: '"The Flying 14th" Unlike the UCANavy and UCAMC, who practice unit integration of their magical assets, the UCAS Army and Air Force maintain specialist units of magically-active assets, further dividing them into Spell-Capable (SC) and Non-Spell-Capable (NSC) units. SC Mages are usually assigned to MSS 'Magical Support Squadrons' while NSC Adepts are usually assigned to UCAAF Special Warfare units. Based out of Ft Snelling in the Twin Cities , the 14th Magical Support Squadron is part of the Western Border Support Group, (WeBSuGro), which coordinates a number of smaller units distributed around the UCAS's frontier postings. The 14th Company is an SC Squadron split into Alpha and Bravo Flights as well as an Administrative Flight back in Fort Snelling. Alpha Squadron is embedded in the 319th Reconnaissance Wing at Grand Forks AFB (Region 2, RRDMZ) and Bravo supports the 119th Fighter Group at Hector AFB (Region 3, RRDMZ), dispatched to the Zone Frontier during its formation in early 2065. Flying 14th Initiatory System, MPD14 *'Purpose: 'The Flying 14th is the UCAAF Initiatory group for the 14th MSS, as laid out by the Unified Magical Service Doctrine (UMSDoc) Revision.2064 with the stated purpose "To provide a clear and effective path for the Development of magical and astral capabilities in magical specialists to maximize possible range and effectiveness to situations on both strategic and tactical scales, for the good of the service and defence of the nation." *'Membership: 'MPD14 includes all the active SC-certified personnel serving in the 14th MSS. At current strength, this encompasses 18 full mages and 28 SC-partial "Mystic Adepts". MPD14.B "The Hector Circle", has a compliment of five full SC casters and eight SC-partials. The ritual leaders are 1st Lt. Amber Ladouceur and Mage-Sergeant Dominique Freeman. *'Strictures: 'Oath (Group), Obedience, Service, Fraternity, Exclusive Ritual, Exclusive Membership, Attendance *'Resources: 'High. The Magical Support Corp is one of the high-prestige front-line roles in the UCAAF and has top priority for material, financial and personnel resources, something that only annoys the Hector CO, Major Chang , a little bit. The MPD14.B also has a Lockheed A-3100 VTOL craft at their disposal with full crew and facilities. *'Allies: '''MPD14.B works as an integrated part of the 119th Fighter Group at Hector AFB, seconded to the command of the base commander and acts as part of the larger UCAAF and often provides magical backup for the UCAS elements of the Zone Patrol. They also independently pursue the UCAS' strategic and security goals through liaisons with local magical groups that have been identified as having similar aims, such as the Supermodern Design Team , the Pontoppidan Order and Principia . Return to: Hector AFB Return to: Magic Category:Magic Category:Military